


Pining at the Coffee Shop Window

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Role Reversal, Romance, coffee shop AU, iris is the one pining for ages with barry unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - Lucy's coffee shop has been Iris' safe space for almost her entire life. That's potentially threatened when the handsome stranger she's been pining over for months might not like her back. Or it might be all in her head.





	Pining at the Coffee Shop Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/gifts).



> Another birthday fic. Who doesn't love a coffee shop au? Enjoy!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris West loved the coffee shop.

She liked coffee shops in general, but this one was called Lucy’s, and it was just two blocks away from her house. It was small but cozy with a fireplace and several cushy chairs. Merchandise was on display for purchase, and there was even a bookcase up against the far back wall filled with novels. One wall was a floor-to-ceiling window and pushed against it was a long skinny table with several stools lining it. Every day at just this time, Iris found herself in this coffee shop, a warm drink in her hands and an unoccupied stool along that window table for her to sit at. The set up was simple, but she loved the way it warmed her heart just the same.

Because Lucy’s was on a busy downtown street, Iris liked to people watch through the nearby window, guess what people were talking about or where they were going, criticize or praise the attire they were wearing. She’d sit there for hours just watching and sipping her drink. Sometimes the barista would give her a second drink on the house. Iris always thanked the employee on her way out and dropped some change in the tip box by the register.

Since she was a teenager, Iris had loved going to Lucy’s for a cup of coffee and some laid-back people-watching. Back then she’d been a clique of girls who wanted to do more gossiping about people they knew than making up stories about people they didn’t, so Iris hadn’t had the luxury to indulge in the activity until the last few years. Still, there was something homey about the shop. It was a place where she could just relax and enjoy life, live in a partial fantasy where everything was okay and destress.

That was up until about five months ago when the tall, handsome stranger had passed in front of the store, caught her eye for only a second and proceeded to come inside and get his order.

He always came in after she’d ordered and sat down, getting something to go for himself. He never stayed.

He was cute in a dorky way. Something about him screamed academia or science geek, but the way he carried himself, and the smile she sometimes saw when he thanked the barista for his beverage sent her heart aflutter. Their eyes hadn’t met since that one time, and Iris tried not to stare when he could get a straight shot of her – in other words, when he was walking towards the shop from across the street. But it was hard to restrain herself, and heat consumed every inch of her skin.

She’d never been the type to go for a lankier frame on a guy, but something about this guy really appealed to her. He always left a tip and was super nice to the girls behind the counter. He ordered something different every time, which she found interesting, and he always wore a plaid shirt beneath his tan wool coat. She attributed that to his innate nerdiness, though she had yet to hear him say anything besides hellos, goodbyes, thank yous, and his order.

She was currently single, and on one of her more daring days she caught sight of his hand and saw there was no wedding ring. Each time he came in she told herself she was going to ask him out – or at least introduce herself. She saw how the girls behind the counter looked at him. They were equally attracted, even if they were far too young for him.

She had started dressing in a way that accentuated her figure more in the hopes that he would notice if he ever deigned to look in her direction. It was the subtlest she could possibly be, but something about approaching him without warning scared her. It wasn’t that she had never asked a guy out before, but it was usually a classmate or a neighbor, not a stranger she’d never talked to. And he didn’t seem interested, even if there was no way to find out if he was other than talking to him. And unless she planned on stalking him to find out where they could maybe bump into each other conveniently and have something in common, her only option was to ask him out in the middle of her favorite coffee shop. If he rejected her, this homey place she loved would forever be tainted.

Using that her reasoning, Iris decided she would not be asking him out or initiating any interaction at all. _But_ she would be ready if he sought _her_ out and asked her on a date.

 _How generous of you_.

She stomped on the sassy voice in her mind. She did not need judgment from herself.

Unfortunately, all her hopes and dreams were swallowed up in one breath when on a sunny, cold day two months later, Iris spotted the nerdy man she’d been lusting over walking arm in arm with a blonde beauty across the street.

Iris’ jaw dropped, scandalized.

She knew she was jumping to conclusions, since they never kissed. But they looked awfully affectionate, and he walked with her every day. He ordered two beverages when he came in now, and he handed one of the cups to this new lady friend of his after he left. Iris didn’t know why the woman never came inside, but she supposed it didn’t matter. And actually, she should be thanking her lucky stars, because if they were involved romantically, she’d probably have to deal with hearing them flirt the whole time they were inside. Maybe she’d catch them holding hands and be tempted to throw up the drink she’d gotten that day. A tainting of a whole different kind would stain the place she loved so much.

_That’s it. I am never going to ask him out._

The decision was easy enough, but it didn’t stop the angry green monster from rearing its ugly head whenever Iris saw the two friendly individuals walking down the street. In fact, it got to the point that she decided maybe she didn’t want to sit by the window at all. Maybe she’d abandon people-watching for novel-reading. That angered her because how _dare_ two people she didn’t even know affect her activities in her favorite shop.

And without even realizing it too.

In the back of her mind she heard that little voice taunting her… _You did this to yourself_ , and she knew it was true, but she refused to admit it, even to herself.

It had been a while since she’d read Charles Dickens anyway.

…

On a particularly windy day in late autumn, when the warmth of the coffee shop and the need for a hot drink overrode any ill-feeling she might have about her nonexistent love life, Iris found herself stumbling down the street, clutching at her scarf so it wouldn’t be blown away, and breathing a huge sigh of relief when the door of the shop closed behind her.

The barista from behind the counter smiled at her, sympathetic. Iris forced a smile back and took in the little shop. Few people were in it, and there was a roaring fireplace. She wasn’t going to mind not being able to sit by the window today.

She approached the counter and opted for a pumpkin spice latte instead of her usual dark roast. It felt like a special occasion somehow, and she was eager for a fun taste on her tongue.

“Coming right up, Iris,” the young girl said, and that made Iris stop.

She knew her name. _Well, of course she knows your name, Iris. You’re a regular. They know you._ But beside that, every customer gives their name when they order so that if there’s a crowd of people or said person is not near the counter, they will be alerted and able to retrieve what they ordered.

For how attuned Iris was to every detail of the tall, attractive man of her dreams, she couldn’t recall ever having heard his name before.

She walked down the line of the counter to the receiving end and watched the girl make her drink. Her eyes were glazed over, not fully paying attention, but when the steaming cup was set inches away from her fingers, she blinked, then looked up at the smiling face in front of her.

“Are you gonna ask him out ever?”

She blinked again, and her lips parted.

“Uhh,” she stammered. “Excuse me?”

“The guy you want to ask about. Tall, dark and handsome? You’ve been crushing hard on him for months. I’ve kept my mouth shut as long as I can, but there’s hardly anybody here, and I have to know.”

“Is this…some kind of joke?”

The girl straightened, her face paling.

“Uh, no. I just…I was wondering. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but-”

“Barry.”

 _Barry_. Her heart swelled at the sound of it.

 _Stop it, Iris_.

“I’ve never heard him say his name,” she said without thinking.

The girl’s lips twitched at the corner and Iris knew she’d been caught.

“He’s quiet,” she said. “And the owner knows him – as in, she used to babysit him. He loves the coffee here but doesn’t want to draw attention to himself, so we don’t say his name. But we’ve all heard the tales…”

“Tales?” Iris’ brows furrowed.

“From when he was a kid. Apparently, he was pretty adorable then.”

“He’s pretty adorable now,” Iris muttered under her breath.

The girl’s eyes widened, and Iris sighed, admitting defeat.

“All right, you caught me. I’ve been lusting after this guy since the first time I saw him come into the shop.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” the girl asked excitedly. Iris wished she wouldn’t.

“I thought it’d be awkward.” She was feeling awkward right now just discussing it. “And besides, I can’t say anything now. He has a girlfriend. Maybe they were dating this whole time.”

The barista frowned. “How do you know that?”

She didn’t know. “It’s obvious.”

The girl raised her eyebrows.

“I see them walking together across the street before he comes in to get their drinks. It’s been that way for the last two months at least.”

She smirked. “You have been paying attention.”

Suddenly realizing how much she had revealed about herself, Iris withdrew.

“Enough gossip for today. Thank you for this.” She lifted her cup in thanks, trying to ignore the quirky smile of the barista, and almost running smack dab into Barry right behind her.

He was wide-eyed, staring at her mystified, and she wanted right then to be dead.

“H-Hi.” She blinked and shook her head. “S-Sorry, I was just-”

He held out his hand. “I’m Barry.”

She flushed, unable to meet his gaze anymore. _He is so handsome, oh my God_. But she took his hand and shook it. _So warm and strong and firm. I wonder what other parts of him are- Iris, **stop**._

She cleared her throat. “Nice to meet you, Barry.” She managed to get around him and looked out the large window, seriously considering going out into the wild wind to avoid further conversation.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” came the voice behind her.

It was deep and low and incredibly sexy. Paired up with his intense green eyes and styled brown hair that came into view when she turned around was a disaster waiting to happen. She could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute, and she could feel a dampness in her nether regions too.

“I-Iris,” she said, cursing herself inwardly for stammering. “My name is Iris.”

“Is it true?” he asked, and she really wished she was somewhere else now. He was enjoying this. But it was oddly encouraging that he was having some trouble keeping his eyes on hers as well.

“Is what true?”

“You’ve been…lusting after me?”

She flushed. _Oh, God, kill me. Kill me now._

“I…uh…no…” She would not meet his eyes. She would _not_.

“I’m making you uncomfortable,” he said and took a step back, relieving her. “I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him hesitantly, saw that he was blushing madly and probably regretting everything he said as much as she was.

“N-No, it’s okay.” She reached out for him and then pulled back. “I mean…it is…true.”

He met her gaze again. “Yeah?”

She stomped down on how mortified she was. Better to get this conversation over with. There were plenty of other coffee shops she could start frequenting after today.

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

_That question again, damn._

“I thought it might be awkward.”

His eyes widened. “Awkward?”

“Yeah.” She frowned. “Why? Are you…you’re not? I mean, aren’t you-”

“I’m single,” he said. “Very, very single.”

“But that girl-”

“My cousin. She started attending the university down the street a couple months back, so I’ve been walking her to her first class every day. It’s the only time we have to spend together. This place has the best coffee, so I always stop here.”

_Well, this is embarrassing._

“Oh.” She swallowed. “Well, that’s…nice of you.”

“What about you?”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“Are you single?”

“We would not be having this conversation if I was taken.”

He seemed to relax. “I see.” Then he started to smile.

“What?” she demanded, but it came out as almost a squeak.

“Well, we’re both single,” he said simply.

“And?” She stomped on the hope flaring to life inside of her.

“You’re way out of my league,” he said. “I would’ve never asked you out.”

She frowned. She didn’t know how to take that.

“But if you’re interested…?”

She couldn’t even hear herself think her heart was pounding so hard.

“Are you…asking me out?”

“Say yes!” the barista cheered from behind the counter.

Iris’ eyes widened, embarrassed, but Barry chuckled, not looking at the barista, only at her.

“If this isn’t a dream, and you’re interested, I am definitely asking you out,” he said.

Iris met his eyes and stayed there. She got lost in just how damn attractive and genuine he seemed to be. All the boxes in her mind were being checked off with a green ‘x’. She couldn’t think of a single reason to say no, other than maybe this being something new she’d never tried before. She’d fantasized about this guy for months. What if he wasn’t as amazing as he appeared to be? And what if he didn’t like her as much after they started talking?

“Where would we go?” she asked, eyeing him critically.

“Well, we could stay here,” he suggested, nodding to the roaring fire. “Given the weather outside.”

Iris glanced at the baristas behind the counter who very suddenly occupied themselves.

“We may be spied on,” she said, not liking that fact one bit.

But Barry distracted her by taking one of her hands in his own and squeezing gently.

She shouldn’t fall for this. She should not be affected this intensely this easily. She should not.

“You’re the only one I’ll see,” he said.

She gasped quietly and knew she was done for.

He nodded towards the plush chairs, and she smiled weakly, succumbing.

“You look amazing,” he said, eyeing her high-heeled boots and long covered legs.

“So, it’s only physical for you?” she taunted, but she knew she was being a bit of a hypocrite. That was more or less what had drawn her to him too.

He eased back into his chair and cradled his drink in his hand.

“Tell me what you’re passionate about,” he said.

And she knew she was done. Right there in front of the roaring fire in Lucy’s coffee shop. She had fallen for Barry, the tall, handsome stranger, who was as tantalizing on the inside as he was on the out.


End file.
